Thanksgiving With The Ponds
by Temporal Austenite
Summary: The Doctor decides that he and Canton are having Thanksgiving dinner with the Pond family! My first thanks to the 2000  readers of last month. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! This is part one of my thanks to the 2000 readers of last month and my apology for not being more timely with saying thank you to all of you wonderful fanfiction readers out there. It will be multi chapter.  
>AN: I own nothing! But I'll finish this before the end of the month, and hopefully before Thanksgiving (November 24<em>_th__)._

* * *

><p>"Ponds! Ponds, get up! I need you to get up!"<p>

Amy and Rory woke up to the Doctor's yell along with the sound of pots falling and pans flying across the floor. Rory moaned as he sat up. "Why is he in our kitchen?"

"And how do you start a stove?"

Amy only rolled over and sighed into her pillow as Rory scrambled out of bed and fell onto the floor. As he grabbed his robe to fall down the steps he shouted, "Don't touch anything! Not even the floor!"

Amy managed to get up about ten minutes later, and as she walked into the kitchen she was almost knocked over by a twenty five pound turkey.

"What is going on here?"

"It's Thanksgiving!"

"No it's not." She disagreed, "What's Thanksgiving?"

"An American holiday!" He placed it on the table and turned around to face her, "We're having Canton over, he'll love it. An older Canton, I'm flying him out. Poor man's all alone this year, his significant other died, and I felt horrible just sending him a sympathy card, so I invited him here."

"Why didn't you ask? Why don't you ever ask?"

"I messed up the year, we'll be over next year too, isn't that great!" He picked up the turkey again, "I've had it defrosting in the TARDIS for the past week and hello!" He turned around with a grin as another him walked in, "Good to see me. Have I read how to prepare a turkey yet?"

"Yes! I did the defrosting right, now we have to stuff it with stuffing, I have the ingredients in here," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a hammer, "Hold that will you Pond?"

As he continued to search his pockets and hand Amy and Rory anything from a piece of chocolate to nails, Rory asked, "Isn't this going to open up a hole in all of causality or something?"

"No."

"Probably not."

The Doctors looked at each other, "Well, maybe. But we can avoid it."

The second Doctor pulled out a bag of stuffing, celery, an onion, and some breakfast sausage— "Although, that could be the wrong type of sausage. The instructions really weren't clear."

"Now what do we do?" The Doctor asked, looking over at himself.

"Lost the instructions right after I picked up the ingredients."

"Yeah, that's probably because you only knew what to get because you saw what you pulled out of your pockets." Amy crossed her arms. "Why don't you know how to cook a turkey? You're like, a thousand years old."

There was a loud zap in the doorway, "Sweetie, put that turkey down. And why are there two of you?"

"Thought it would make it easier." The two Doctors shrugged at their wife.

"Since when has even one of you made anything easier?" River patted her hair down, and then sighed, "Leave the food here and then go back to the party, we all know you aren't fixing your hair."

The Doctor frowned at her. "You think you know everything."

"I do know everything, sweetie. I will see you just before dessert." She patted his cheek, "Apple pie. Although, for you we'll make some chocolate mousse."

He pretended to frown as he stormed out.

"How do you know what we're having for dessert? You're not from the future too, are you?" Rory sighed as he took the turkey from the Doctor.

"No, but I'm the one who is buying the dessert." River grinned, "Hello Da, Mum. You two can go back to bed, it's only four AM."

"We've been up for fifteen minutes, had two Doctors randomly in our kitchen, and the daughter that we haven't seen for a month popping in telling us she'll buy dessert for a holiday we don't even celebrate. I don't think we could sleep." He carefully placed the turkey down on the table.

Amy kissed Rory on the cheek, "Well, now that River's here to supervise, maybe we can get changed?"

Rory finally realized that his wife was only wearing one of her shorter nighties, "Right, yeah. Why didn't you put on your robe?"

"It's four o'clock in the morning, and all of you have seen me wearing less." She rolled her eyes as she dragged her husband out the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Hold on, how has the Doctor—" Rory's words trailed off as the couple went up the steps.

The Doctor crossed the room with a smile, "Hello River. How have you been?"

"Just got your invitation. When does Canton get here?"

"Any time we want." He grinned, crossing his arms and leaning against the table.

"Doctor." She scolded him lightly, "Pick him up when he's supposed to arrive, and bring Dad. You can, of course, take the TARDIS."

"Don't be silly. We'll take his car."

"No, you won't. I want to avoid what happens next year."

"What happens next year?" He grinned, awaiting the teaser that her smile promised.

"You drive his car." She winked, pulling him in for a kiss.

After the kiss, he smiled softly at her, "I do know how to drive."

"You're centuries out of practice."

"Best not tell Rory." He teased.

"We don't tell him everything we get up to. And there's years of stuff you haven't told them." He winked in response to her statement, making her chuckle, "Now sweetie, you know how Dad feels about that sort of thinking, especially in his house."

"I bought it for him," The Doctor mumbled.

"I always did wonder about that. They never had the money for this when they got married." River grinned.

"It was a wedding present. Aren't you supposed to buy a house for a wedding present?" He tweaked his bowtie, "Or was that another planet?"

"Another century, maybe. You are so out of date sometimes."

"Well, it's a good thing that they don't know we're married."

"They do too, sweetie."

"They think I'm dead."

"No they don't."

"River Song, I told you not to tell anyone!"

"She's our best friend, and she's my mother." River crossed her arms, "And you have never been properly able to tell me what to do."

"Still."

"Besides, she was so sad. The girl who waited, waiting forever for a younger Doctor to appear from the stars? I couldn't do that to her."

"But that means they'll get us a wedding present. I hope it's not a house. A house is so boring."

"We could have our own Thanksgiving dinner though, sweetie."

"Like I said, boring!"

Amy giggled from the doorway, "I just threw on a skirt and a jumper, figure I'll get changed into something appropriate for a holiday dinner when the boys go to get Canton." She crossed the room to lean against the oven. "And of course Rory and I got you and River a wedding present. But it's not a house. You two don't stay any place or time long enough to get a house."

"Then what did you get us? Is it a blender? Always wanted a blender."

"No, it's not a blender." Amy snorted, "You ask for the weirdest things."

"A china set?"

"Stop guessing sweetie." River rolled her eyes. "Dad probably has to get it out or something?"

Amy smiled, "We packed it up nicely for you two, after you told us that he was alive. I mean, we'd talked about it before the wedding because we just knew it was going to happen, but then you," She glared at the Doctor, "had to go and sneak around us. But we packed it up for the next time we saw you two together once we knew you were still breathing."

Rory carried a box in, holding it carefully. "Here it is. We should have got a card, but none of them seemed to fit."

"It's lovely dad." River smiled.

"What is it? It's not fair, the Ponds knowing more than me." The Doctor held up the box, preparing to shake it.

"Don't do that!" River laughed, "We can open it now, can't we?"

"Course you can." Rory smiled, almost indulgently.

River and the Doctor carefully tore the wrapping open and then he soniced the tape off of the box. "Show off," River laughed.

When they finally pulled out the paper and pulled out the gift, River hugged her mother. "It's beautiful. It always is. No matter when I see it. Thank you so much."

The Doctor held up the large frame and asked, "You painted this?"

"Yeah," Amy smiled, "Rory did the frame himself, too."

"It's amazing. Didn't know you remembered this."

"It was my daughter's wedding, Doctor. I don't think I would forget it." Amy laughed.

He held it up so that he could further examine it. It was a portrait of a bowtie-less him and River, at their wedding, kissing. An extreme golden light surrounded them and—"There's a faint Van Gogh feel to this, Amy. Have you been studying him?"

"Took a few art classes in my spare time, yeah." She smiled, "Now, go put that in the TARDIS, you two can hang it later."

"Yes mum." He grinned.

"Doctor?" Amy sighed.

"Yes, mum?" If it was possible, he managed to grin even wider.

"Stop it."

* * *

><p><em>Please review! Thank you for reading once again!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and everyone who is reading! Again, I own nothing._

* * *

><p>The Pond house, by eight o'clock in the morning, was buzzing. Amy had vetoed buying a pie and had insisted on making an entire thanksgiving dinner from scratch, and also decided to force the Doctor to clean up the house. While Amy was constantly in the kitchen, the Doctor found himself working with River or Rory at different intervals through the hours. He hung a garland with River, reorganized the dining room with Rory and was set, eventually, to washing the floors and cleaning the rugs.<p>

"Do I really have to clean your room? It's not like he's going to go into your room." The Doctor whined at about 11:00. "I've been cleaning and arranging for hours."

"And I've been working over a hot stove for even longer. Stay out of the kitchen!" Amy replied, throwing a dishtowel at him, "When do you have to get Canton?"

"Anytime you want?"

"Hmm." Amy thought, "Ask River. Rory! Move! I need to start this turkey." She glared at Rory, "And put that pie down, that took me ages. And Doctor, don't think don't see you going after the biscuits."

"Sweetie, put the icing down." River snapped, "Canton's flight get here at twelve, am I correct? How about you make a sign and go set up at the airport with Dad? Mum, do you have crayons anywhere?"

"I have crayons in the TARDIS!" He grinned, excited, and raced out of the house, only pausing at the door to yell, "Rory, come on! We need to make signs!"

Rory gave his wife a small kiss before racing after him.

"I know he acts like he's five," Amy sighed, "but you don't have to treat him like he's five."

"Get along, Mum. I don't have to, but sometimes it is so much easier. Especially on holidays."

"I'd hate to see Christmas. Do you get him a train set?"

River smiled, "Not a train set, exactly."

"A whole train?"

River winked. "How does this look?" She held up the cookie sheet for her mother to see.

Amy glanced over at the dishes that River was washing, "Wonderful." She pushed the turkey into the oven and set the temperature. "Now, when you're done with that, you can help me with icing the biscuits."

River grinned as she sat down opposite, "This is my favorite part of the holidays, you know. Always has been."

"Frosting biscuits with me?"

"Frosting biscuits with my mum." River grinned. "And now we have an hour free from the boys."

"We have to clean the kitchen first." Amy reminded her, "God, I sound like such a mother!"

River laughed, "You always did."

"I did _not."_

"You stole a train!" She replied with a grin, "You always mothered me. You and Rory were always my parents."

Amy grinned, "But I do not always sound like a mother."

"Not really, no." River grinned, "But to me, always."

Amy smiled, "I'm glad. But come on, we've got to get this finished, and then we can clean the kitchen. Then we'll eat the left over icing because I don't want the Doctor to get his hands on it."

* * *

><p>"Amy! River! We're back! Did you save me any icing?" The Doctor came racing into the kitchen where the girls were just putting away the last of the dishes.<p>

"Where's Canton?" River asked.

"Rory's bringing him in. You could have at least saved me the bowl." He pouted.

"Sorry." Amy shrugged, "Had to use it all."

"You made a huge bowl of icing and only 29 biscuits!"

"We would have had thirty if you didn't eat that last one."

"It was a little burnt." He stared at their faces closely, then pinned River to the wall with a kiss.

"Doctor!" Rory shouted, "Can you not do that when I'm in the room?"

"You two ate the last of the icing! She tastes like frosting!" he turned around, "They ate all of the frosting, Rory."

"Well," River laughed, "If I knew eating your frosting would elicit that response, I'd have done it sooner."

"Hello," Canton said, standing next to Rory, "You have a wonderful house out here."

"I'm glad you like it," Amy grinned, hugging the old man lightly, "Would you like to have biscuit?"

"A cookie." Rory clarified.

"Son, I was in the feds for a few decades. I know most of your quirks." Canton chuckled.

"Sorry." Rory ducked his head down.

"Why are you celebrating Thanksgiving though?"

Three fingers pointed at the Doctor, who shrugged. "Thought it would be fun! What do you do on Thanksgiving? Are there games?"

"You visit." Canton replied, "Sit down, talk, catch up a bit."

"Is that all? Maybe a contest?"

"No, that's it." Canton chuckled lightly again.

The Doctor looked about to complain, but Amy took Canton's hand and lead him out to the living room, "I think that sounds like fun. Rory, bring the biscuits and the prawns and Doctor, can you grab the Tarts?"

"Now, I know you know us all, but has the Doctor told you that River is our daughter?"

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading and if I get a few free hours, the final chapter will be posted tomorrow! Please review!<em>


End file.
